freshmancompositionfandomcom-20200214-history
Student Friendly Dining and Restaurants for Different Occasions
By Colin Stone Introduction to Dining in Athens- Once an outsider comes to visit Athens on any occasion, s/he will quickly realize that the city is definitely considered a college town. Being a large university, the city has brought in significant revenue accommodating students, especially with food. Restaurants, bars, and bistros are a main source of college life in the Athens that should not be overlooked. After conducting a short survey and personal research, apparently many student friendly restaurants with different atmospheres for different occasions exist, but according to students, few restaurants are in the upper echelon of dining venues. Economical Dining- Since Athens is a major college town, many of the restaurants realize that they must accommodate the needs of students to maximize profit. It is overwhelming to see how much business the most convenient restaurants receive, along with the most economical ones. Jimmy John's- According to the survey, 6 of 17 students agreed that Mexican foods or Jimmy John's were the most economical choices of food to eat. Jimmy John's is a sandwich shop with subs ranging from $4.75 to $5.75, and extras like avocado and additional meats costing extra (www.jimmyjohns.com). Since Jimmy John's delivers, it is popular with students who don't have cars or don't want to walk somewhere to get food. Many students also think that it is a healthy alternative to greasy fast food with subs, like the Pepe, having approximately 600 calories (www.jimmyjohns.com). Mexican Restaurants- The Mexican restaurants in the area include Willy’s and the Taco Stand. Each is a small chain that stresses quality food at low prices. Burritos at Willy’s are $5.90, while quesadillas are only $5.50, while Taco Stand has similar prices. At Mexican restaurants like these, unlimited chips are always a benefit, and 57 percent of students also agreed that these same restaurants had the best student atmospheres in all of Athens. According to student Brandon Burroway, “The cheap prices, camaraderie, and overall atmospheres of these two restaurants make them both hot spot hangouts on Sunday nights when all dining halls are closed, which obviously would be the smartest economical decision.” Convenience of Food- Besides just the economical decision, students in the Athens area take into account the convenience of restaurants. Many students do not have cars, and sometimes bus routes are inconvenient, so if students do decide to take a bus, the restaurants are usually close to the stops. Of all restaurants recommended, 94% were at least within a half-mile of a UGA building. Students’ routes to and from classes, along with where they live play a large role in deciding which restaurant may be the most convenient for them. Another way to measure convenience was asking the question of where most students dine on game days. The overwhelming majority, 76% of students to be exact, preferred to go to places to dine on Baxter Street. It can be inferred that this would be an obvious choice for dining because not only is it a famous, very populated street close to the stadium, but it is also on the way to the game from Milledge Avenue, where most sorority and fraternity houses and tailgates occur. The remaining 23% of students preferred restaurants downtown, including Last Resort and Transmetropolitan, which are within short walking distance of campus. Dining for Different Occasions- First Date- Additionally, students answered questions pertaining to where to dine in different situations. One of these was where a student would be most likely to go on his or her first date. About half of the students said that they would most likely frequent either Transmetropolitan or Last Resort on a first date. Transmetropolitan- Transmetropolitan was recommended by students because of its warm and inviting atmosphere. It serves mainly pizza for both lunch and dinner. A restaurant like this that is ideal for casual attire, groups, and kids, makes Transmetropolitan a good option for a first date with little pressure put on the couple (www.yelp.com). Additionally, Transmetropolitan was awarded America’s Best Vegetarian Small Cities Award according to both Peta and goVeg.com (visitathensga.com). Last Resort- Last Resort was put on the Wine Spectator Award of Excellence list recently, so it is a higher-class restaurant reserved for more special occasions. Entrees on the menu ranged from $11.95, the vegetable patch, which includes “garlic-rosemary marinated portabello and homemade sweet mash and yukon gold mashed potatoes with sautéed baby vegetables, sun-dried tomato pesto and chévre” to the hanger at $17.95, which is “butcher's favorite cut ... tender steak chargrilled to perfection with a chile glaze over our homemade mash of yukon gold potatoes with a refreshing green tomato veracruz” (www.lastresort.com). When almost half of students polled would spend about 15-20 dollars on a meal for a first date, the restaurant must be good. Both restaurants are popular among students for these occasions because of the diversity in the food served, along with the quality of food, service, and atmosphere received for the price that it costs. Of all the students polled, 56% said that these two restaurants were also their overall favorites. Farm 255- Another restaurant frequently mentioned was Farm 255. Farm 255’s chef Olivia Sargeant received the Lifetime Achievement Award from Heritage Foods USA, while another chef, Dave Sturgis, was a finalist for the Rising Star Southeast chef, awarded by starchefs.com (visitathensga.com). A typical day’s menu at Farm 255 would look like this: (farm255.com). Where to Take Parents- Interestingly enough, results didn’t vary much from the occasions where students preferred to take someone on a first date and where students would take their parents while visiting Athens. Last Resort was yet again the overwhelming favorite, while students also suggested Mama’s Boy and Le Dolce Vita. Mama's Boy- Although both are family oriented restaurants, Mama’s Boy serves only breakfast and lunch. It has a more casual atmosphere that doesn't take reservations, yet it is good for kids and families. Take out is available, along with outdoor seating and waiter service. Credit cards are accepted, and groups are welcome (www.yelp.com). Le Dolce Vita- Le Dolce Vita is a popular restaurant that serves Italian cuisine for lunch and dinner. Le Dolce Vita stresses freshness and food that the chefs have prepared like it was made straight from their homelands in the foothills of the Alps. The entrees range from $14 to $28, with traditional entrees such as the lasagna being $15 (ladolcevitaathens.com). When parents are paying, students enjoy the higher quality, yet pricier, dishes that Le Dolce Vita serves. Both restaurants offer a warm welcome similar to what it would be like going home, so this is another reason students prefer these restaurants. Your Pie- An up and coming favorite of students is Your Pie, a pizzeria that has people order their food in a build-your-own fashion, where chefs prepare the food one asks them to make right in front of his/her face. At about $8 per pizza, this is a little more expensive than most restaurants students would frequent on a regular basis, but the owner has had much success, starting with just one restaurant in the Athens area from money that his father invested in him, expanding to five restaurants in Athens and franchising more throughout the United States. Students suggested going to this restaurant for every occasion that they were polled on. Where to go on Game days- On game days in Athens, the survey showed that 80 percent of students prefer to eat chicken and at restaurants located on Baxter Street. Some of these restaurants included Willy's, Jimmy John's, and Your Pie as listed above. Chick Fil A- Among the many students who preferred chicken restaurants on game days, one of the most popular was Chick Fil A. This restaurant was a favorite of many people because of its perfect game day location, inside of Tate, right next to the stadium. As students make their way from the tailgates to the stadium, they can stop by this restaurant for a quick, tasty chicken meal for about 6 or 7 dollars. Raising Cane's- Another popular game day restaurant is Raising Cane's, located right off Baxter Street. Not only is it close to many predominantly freshman residence halls, but it also takes bulldog bucks as a method of payment. All meals at Raising Cane's are under 10 dollars, served with fries, cole slaw, and Texas toast. Overall Consensus- According to the students, these restaurants are among the best in the Athens area, and each is suitable for specific occasions. Convenience, cost, and occasion are all taken into account when establishing which restaurants are truly the best for fulfilling the needs of students. Athens has food for every student, and the most successful restaurants recognize that in order to be successful in the industry, the wants and needs of students must be recognized. Works Cited "Dinner Menu." Last Resort Grill. Web. 31 Oct. 2011. . "Dig In." Farm255 - Index. Web. 31 Oct. 2011. . "Award Winning Athens Georgia Restaurants Dining." Athens Georgia '' ''Travel, Vacation, Events, Hotels, Music, & Attractions. Web. 31 Oct. 2011. . Jimmy John's Gourmet Sandwiches. Web. 07 Nov. 2011. . Yelp.com. Web. 7 Nov. 2011. .Yelp.com. Web. 7 Nov. 2011. . Category:Food